This Is A Call
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: She was broken. He was lost. And they called out to Fairy Tail.


**Hey minna~ My god, it's been so long since I last posted a story! Gomen'ne. So this is a new LaLu I've been working on. I planned on it being a one-shot but I may turn it into a story. It all depends on your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or This Is A Call (song). They are owned by Hiro Mashima and Thousand Foot Krutch respectively.**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia was a strong individual. She stood up for herself and her friends when someone brought them down and she took no crap from no one.<p>

But, like everyone, her life wasn't perfect. She wasn't as strong as she pretended to be. And her smiles were rarely real.

She had a hard young childhood in a class of 24 people who either ignored her or bullied her. She used to cry herself to sleep every night and has slept with the light on for as long as she can remember.

As she got older, she read to take her mind off the pain and turned to writing instead of keeping her emotions locked up.

When no more tears would come for her and her negetive emotions piled up, she would run her nails up her arms 24 times. One for each of the people in that wretched class. The pain she felt from it was like a release and it left no visible mark. So she lived like that for years.

Her mother became very ill with cancer. They caught it at a late stage and tried everything to save her but she slowly wasted away in her bed. Layla was Lucy's best friend. She was the one Lucy went to for everything.

Lucy felt so helpless when her mother died, like she could do nothing for herself.

_She knows, she's so much more than worthless,_  
><em>but she needs to find her purpose,<em>  
><em>she wonders what she did to deserve this and...<em>

_She's calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out,_  
><em>'Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to you,<em>  
><em>and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out,<em>  
><em>I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about.<em>

Laxus talks big so he doesn't look small. Even though he's anything but small. He fights to get attention because his biggest fear is to be ignored.

He grew up in the shadow of two great men, one quite good and one quite evil. The events and adventures of their lives made him think his was pretty boring so he devoted himself to his training so he could go on better adventures.

He picked fights wherever he went just to prove that he wasn't a no body and to prove that he wasn't just another Dreyar. He wanted to be his own man. Not his Grandfather's grandson or his Father's son. He wanted to be just Laxus.

And with everything comes his strengths, and his weaknesses. He won't show his tears because he thinks they make him weak so he'll hide them and only let them out when he's on his own. He's mean to everyone because he's scared to show he loves them.

The only thing that seems to accept him for who he is is his music. So he listens to people he's never met recount his feelings, his story over and over. It makes him feel safe and comforted. It makes him feel less alone.

_He knows,_  
><em>He's so much more than worthless,<em>  
><em>he needs to find the surface,<em>  
><em>because he's starting to get nervous.<em>

_He's calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out,_  
><em>'Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to you,<em>  
><em>and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out,<em>  
><em>I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about.<em>

We all want to find a place with people just like us. We all want somewhere to go where nothing matters anymore. Where laughter is king and good times are queens and everyone forgets their pains.

We want to be saved, we want to be found, we want to be loved. So, please, we weren't meant to be so alone.

_I'm calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out,_  
><em>'Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to you,<em>  
><em>and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out,<em>  
><em>I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about.<em>

So, Fairy Tail, show me what this life is all about.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. Leave a review and I'll make sure to write more if I get good reactions ^^<strong>

**Ja'ne!**

**~Fairyhearts~**


End file.
